fifaprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Caribbean Cup 1 (Cycle 1)
|second = |third = |fourth = |matches = 17 |goals = 28 |topscorer = Jean-Eudes Maurice |topgoals = 3 |prev = |next = Y2C1 }} The Y0C1 Caribbean Cup takes place in November Y0C1, and will serve as qualification for the Y1C1 CONCACAF Gold Cup. The final competition is comprised of 8 teams from the Caribbean Football Union (CFU). The top four placed teams will qualify for the Gold Cup, with the fifth place team earning a play-off spot against the fifth place team from the Y1C1 Copa Centroamericano for an additional Gold Cup spot. Qualification Main article: Caribbean Cup 1 Qualifying (Cycle 1) Qualifying for the final stage took place from September Y0C1 to October Y0C1. A total of 23 teams participated in qualifying, across two rounds, with 6 teams advancing to the final stage. They are joined by the top two ranked CFU teams, based on the Elo rating, who received automatic byes to the final stage. Qualified teams: * (Automatic qualifier) * (Automatic qualifier) * (Group F Winner) * (Group F Runner-up) * (Group G Winner) * (Group G Runner-up) * (Group H Winner) * (Group H Runner-up) Format The 8 teams are drawn into 2 groups of 4. Each team will play 3 games, one against each team in their group. The top two teams in each group will advance to the knockout stage. The two third-place teams will compete in the fifth-place play-off. There is also a third-place game between the two losing semifinalists. Group stage Group A | team2 = | score = 1 - 2 | goals1 = Byers | goals2 = Maurice }} | team2 = | score = 0 - 0 | goals1 = | goals2 = }} ---- | team2 = | score = 1 - 0 | goals1 = Murray | goals2 = }} | team2 = | score = 1 - 1 | goals1 = Jones | goals2 = Blackstock }} ---- | team2 = | score = 0 - 0 | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | team2 = | score = 1 - 1 | goals1 = Edwards | goals2 = Belfort }} Group B | team2 = | score = 0 - 1 | goals1 = | goals2 = Gomez }} | team2 = | score = 2 - 0 | goals1 = McAnuff Robinson | goals2 = }} ---- | team2 = | score = 0 - 1 | goals1 = | goals2 = Marquez }} | team2 = | score = 2 - 0 | goals1 = Watson Phillips | goals2 = }} ---- | team2 = | score = 0 - 1 | goals1 = | goals2 = Ignacio }} | team2 = | score = 3 - 0 | goals1 = Austin Beckford McAnuff | goals2 = }} Knockout stage |RD1-team2 = |RD1-team3 = |RD1-team4 = |RD1-score1 = 0 |RD1-score2 = 1 |RD1-score3 = 2 |RD1-score4 = 0 |RD2-seed1 = B2 |RD2-seed2 = B1 |RD2-seed3 = A1 |RD2-seed4 = A2 |RD2-team1 = |RD2-team2 = |RD2-team3 = |RD2-team4 = |RD2-score1 = 2 |RD2-score2 = 1 |RD2-score3 = 1 |RD2-score4 = 2 }} | team2 = | score = 1 - 0 | goals1 = Edwards | goals2 = }} ---- | team2 = | score = 0 - 1 | goals1 = | goals2 = Lahera }} | team2 = | score = 2 - 0 | goals1 = Phillips Beckford | goals2 = }} ---- | team2 = | score = 1 - 2 | goals1 = Murray | goals2 = Maurice Marcelin }} ---- | team2 = | score = 2 - 1 | goals1 = Urgelles Martinez | goals2 = Watson }} ----